Sailor Jupiter
Lita Kino (木野 まこと, Kino Makoto in the original Japanese adaptions), is the Sailor Scout known as Sailor Jupiter. Her name means "Faithfulness of Wood", and her attacks are based around lightning and wood. Wood, Japanese astrology, represents strength and flexibility. She has the ability to fly as well She is very tall for her age, and studies the martial arts. She is very independent, as she was orphaned at an early age and had to take care of herself. Her parents died in a plane crash, which is the reason why she is afraid of planes. She sees herself as a protector, even before she became a sailor senshi. She is also curiously vulnerable - due to her need to take care of herself, she didn't have many close friends, until Serena Tsukino offered to sit with her. Lita has always been a great cook which greatly impresses Serena. When Lita first appears she had an amazing looking lunch that she made herself and tempted Serena to ask for a portion of it. Once Serena made friends with her, Serena realized that Lita never hurt anyone and she was a wonderful friend. If her style is very feminine, she is tomboyish, but Sailor Uranus is more tomboyish than her. One of her quirks is that she is always obsessing over boys. Despite her beauty, she also posesses a tomboyish personality, which may be one of the reasons why she was very lonesome prior to meeting the other Scouts, as boys wouldn't dare to get close to her because she simply -although unintentionally- scared them. AKA Sailor Jupiter, as shown in the anime. Sailor Jupiter as shown in the manga Eternal Sailor Jupiter as seen in the manga Her sailor suit has a dark green collar, dark green skirt, sugar pink front bow, sugar pink back bow, dark green small boots, a dark green choker with a gold star, and a green-stoned tiara. She wears pink rose-shaped earrings, and a special hair tie with two green round balls on it. During the Silver Millennium, she was the ruler of the planet Jupiter. She is the Sailor Scout of Nature & Strength. She wore a green strap dress with two little green roses at the hips. The dress is very long and has a split starting from the little green rose on the left side. She has a green choker and a green ribbon with a red rose in the center in her hair. She dwelt in castle Io and wore a green gown. Transformations Jupiter Power Make Up!: Using her Transformation Pen (in the Live Action, her bracelet), Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter Star Power, Make Up: Using her Star Powr Stick, Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up: Using her planetary powers granted by Neo Queen Serenity, Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter Crystal Power:, Make Up: Using her Jupiter Crystal (manga)/Crystal Change Rod (anime), Lita transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter. Attacks Flower Hurricane: Sailor Jupiter created flurries of flower blossoms that she used to blind or agitate her enemy. Jupiter Thunderbolt: Sailor Jupiter's attack in the reprint manga, similar in appearance to Supreme Thunder. Supreme Thunder: She sends bolts of electricity that were collected by her tiara. (Jupiter Thunder Crash in the dub) Supreme Thunder Dragon: A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder, which was in the shape of a dragon. Sparkling Wide Pressure: A ball of electricity was thrown from her hands. Jupiter Coconut Cyclone: A blast of energy that Sailor Jupiter fired from her hand as wind swirled around her. Super Supreme Thunder: An even more powerful version of Supreme Thunder. Jupiter Oak Evolution: To perform this attack, Sailor Jupiter spun around and sent leaf-shaped blasts of energy at her target. Trivia The source of Lita's income has been a debate amongst fans for awhile. Lita's first name is pronounced the same as the words meaning "sincere" (誠) and "truth" (真). Originally, it was "Darien," meaning "to guard/protect." Her full name is a pun on a phrase meaning "faithfulness of wood" (木の誠). Jokes about Lita's talent are often made by fans. This is a reference to DiC's dub episode 50, "Mirror, Mirror on the Wall" (episode 56, "Steal Darien's Kiss! An's Snow White Strategy"), where Lita said she should play the part of Snow White because she had more talent. Amongst the Inner Scout, Lita/Sailor Jupiter was the strongest physical fighter (while Serena/Sailor Moon would be the strongest in terms of magical power). Jupiter, her guardian planet, is the largest planet in the Solar System. This cloud cloaked giant is also notable for its turbulent weather (e.g. huge storms, lightning, etc.). Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Magical Girls Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Amazons Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Brutes Category:The Icon Category:Video Gamers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Princesses Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Defenders Category:Green Heroes Category:Villain's Lover